Riddle Story of Devil
by Nico Nico Nii You In The Face
Summary: 12 assassins. 1 target. When Noah Johnson is tasked with targeting Dawn Moongem, he slowly realizes his feelings for her and decides to protect her from the others.
1. The World is filled with blank Pt1

**Are you ready to countdown?**

**There is no way to out run!**

* * *

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! LISTEN UP! THIS IS THE TEST OF TRUTH!"

I remember taking an obstacle course as part of our final exam.

"THIS TEST WILL PROVE IF YOU ARE WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE AN ASSASSIN!"

Of course, I was the top student in the all-boys academy. I was usually known as a know-it-all.

But, did they know about my moves?

No.

Of course not.

I leaped over the wall as I looked at my classmates.

Everyone was being taken down.

As part of the obstacle course, we had to get into hand-to-hand combat. But, of course, I had to end up with the instructor.

Though 3 inches taller than me, I knew what to do. I shifted all of my weight to one side and managed to flip him over.

I quickly ran towards the three men made out of wood. Strike them in heart.

I took out my three knives quickly and flicked them one at a time.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Atleast one you succeeded! Congratulations to Noah Johnson!"

* * *

_**Are you ready to countdown?**_

_**There is no way to outrun!**_

_**Wounded innocence - this is what makes us of the same kind**_

_**Feel free to believe in the truth under your skirt's hem like a fool**_

_**Why not simply murmur that you've been moved almost too much?**_

* * *

"Congratulations Noah." A man with white hair, wearing black sunglasses told the Indian male, as he held a pair of dice.

"Thanks Kaiba." Noah said softly under his breath. Kaiba was his...

Agent, or so to say. But, could he be trusted? No. Not at all.

"I think you'll find this mission quite easy." Kaiba stated, handing Noah a manila folder.

"What is it? A form to enter a school?" Noah deadpanned.

"It might as well be. I'm sending you Wawanakwa Academy, where you'll be placed in Class Black..."

Alright not so suspicious so fa-

"Where there are 11 other assassins targeting one person in that class."

It was too good to be true.

"Don't worry, they wont be targeting you..."

Oh go-

"Maybe."

Screw you, Kaiba.

* * *

A week later, Noah found himself walking through the endless halls of Wawanakwa Academy. The walls were a plain brown color as the tiles switched from black to white with every step.

'We don't know who the target is..." He thought to himself, as he was about to turn into the classroom.

"No. 1, Noah Johnson..."

Noah stopped as he peered in the classroom, staring at a short girl with blonde hair as she read the handbook.

"No. 2, Scarlett Jones..."

"No. 3, Dave Brunswik..."

"No. 4, Lindsay Matterson..."

"No. 5, Bridgette Summers..."

"No. 6, Scott Jones..."

"No. 7, Heather Takahashi..."

"No. 8, Gwen Mason..."

"No. 9, Tyler Johansen..."

"No. 10, Courtney Severs..."

"No. 11, Ella White..."

"No. 12, Samey Jaculyen..."

"No. 13, ... Dawn Moongem."

The girl with the blonde hair sighed as she closed the handbook.

"I'll graduate... without fail!" She told herself, but, she quickly noticed Noah, who backed up a bit into the teacher.

"Woah! Are you okay!?" The teacher asked.

"Just peachy." Noah growled, as he cast another look at Dawn, who simply waved back.

* * *

"Well, I have to say... It's going to be easy to succeed in this class this year." A girl with orange hair pulled back into a bun stated, as she sat down next to a brunette.

"How can you be so sure? You don't know who the target is yet." The brunette whispered the last part.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. Under-estimating. Me. Got it?" The orange haired girl growled.

"Now, girls! Don't fight on the first day! How about we-"

"Introduce ourselves? Sounds splendid. I'll start. I'm No. 2, Scarlett Jones. Pleasure to meet you I suppose." The orange haired girl stated.

"I'm No. 10, Courtney Severs! Hope we can get along!" The brunette smirked.

"Uh... No. 12! Can you introduce yourself?"

"I... M-m-my name is... Samey... But, It's pronounced like... Sammy..." The other blonde whispered.

"Uh... No. 1, intr-"

"My name is Noah Johnson." Noah stated bluntly.

Scarlett sent him a small glare. "Johnson? Isn't your famliy related to-"

"Don't care." Noah stated, before sitting down.

"No.-"

"My name is Dawn Moongem! It's a pleasure to meet you all! Please take one!"

"A keychain?" Courtney asked.

"I don't want one." Scarlett stated.

* * *

"Dawn... How did you get that scar?"

The girl traced over where the scar was with her index finger.

"Oh! I was taking care of some animals and one of them scratched me! Don't worry!"

'There seems to be more than that Dawn...' Noah thought to himself.

* * *

**I'M DONE NOW GET ON WITH YOUR LIVES YOU GUYS.**

**Read and review!**


	2. The World is filled with ForgivenessPt2

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

"You honestly think that you'll be able to succeed in killing the target?" Scarlett asked the male in front of her, who was unpacking.

"I'm pretty sure I'm able to! Now, why are you annoying me right now?"

"Why? Scott, don't forget, we're cousins!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Ooh~ I have an idea!"

"What?" Scott deadpanned.

"One who fails first will be shunned from the rest of the family!"

"Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because the rest of the family already shuns me."

* * *

"Alright, Noah! We need to make sure everyone is here right now!" Dawn told her new friend as they walked around in the halls of the dormitory.

"Alright." Noah nodded.

"Oh! Hi Scarlett!" Dawn yelled, across the hall, watching the orange haired girl walk out of Scott's room.

"Hi. Are you doing role-call right now?"

"Why, yes we are!" Dawn smiled.

"You can mark me down, I guess." Scarlett stated before she walked away.

Dawn placed a quick checkmark next to Scarlett's name and knocked on Scott's door.

But, Dawn got hit by his door.

"Don't you know you back up from the door!?" He yelled at her.

"Well, people usually tell them they're coming!" Dawn huffed, rubbing at the new bruise on her forehead. "Yeesh..." She mumbled before putting a checkmark next to Scott's name.

"Hi~!" A tall blonde called out, running in the dormitory's halls. "I'm Lindsay! My new friend Tyler is over there! He's in the red jumpsuit!"

Dawn smiled softly as she placed checkmarks next to Lindsay and Tyler's names. "It's nice to meet you Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you too! Uh..."

"Dawn!"

"Denise! And you..."

"Noah."

"Norbert!"

The blonde skipped away happily. When she turned the corner, Noah sighed. "She isn't the brightest light bulb, is she?"

Dawn playfully elbowed him. "Don't be rude, Noah!"

"Finally night has come..." A voice, similar to Samey's whispered. Dawn and Noah looked down the hall to see a more violent version of Samey.

"When the sun comes down, I COME OUT!" 'Samey' yelled, pointing at Dawn and Noah.

"Samey!?" Dawn squeaked.

"Oh no! I'M NOT THAT FUCKING RETARD! MY NAME IS AMY!"

"She has DID. Enough said." Noah stated.

"But Noah!"

"ENOUGH. SAID. Come on Dawn, let's go. Who knows if she turns into someone named Mal or something..." Noah deadpanned, dragging the blonde to her dorm.

"Thank you for helping me out Noah! Even though your aura is black, you've managed to put yourself higher on my list!" Dawn smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Moongem." Noah told her before walking to his dorm, not before hearing...

"Goodnight..."

"Best friend."

* * *

"Alright class! We have four more students coming in!" The teacher said, as four other students stood next to him.

"No. 5, Bridgette Summers. Nice to meet you all!" A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail smiled.

"No. 8, Gwen Mason. It's great to meet you... I guess."

"No. 7, Heather Takahashi. Don't even think about getting in my way!"

"No. 3, Dave Brunswik. From this day on, I declare myself as class represenator."

"Who died and made you king?" Heather asked.

"What, is something wrong, Heather?" Dave retorted.

* * *

That afternoon, Scarlett started her plan, even if they didn't have the meeting, where they would find out the target is.

"Hey Dawn, would you like to have tea in my room?" Scarlett smiled to the petite girl.

"Sure, Scarlett! That would be splendid!"

Scarlett smirked quickly as the began to walk towards her dorm.

* * *

"So, you like to take care of animals?" Scarlett asked, as Dawn sipped her cup of tea.

"Oh yes! Animals are really adorable! But, the world is horrible to abuse them and use them for fur! I would ne-"

Then she passed out.

Scarlett smirked as she grabbed Dawn's hair and looked at her sleeping face.

"I... won't fail..." Dawn murmured as Scarlett stared at her in shock.

"What...?"

"No matter." Scarlett sighed as she took out her phone.

"What?"

* * *

"Jeez, Noah, you don't have to be so rude! Just want to let you know, that girl you're protecting? Try to hurry up, so, you can see her die!"

Noah quickly ran off to Scarlett's dorm.

* * *

Easily getting into Scarlett's room, Noah stared at Scarlett, as she looked at Dawn's scars on her torso.

"Too many scars... Can't wait to put her in pain." Scarlett smiled. She then saw Noah. "What are you going to do, Noah?" She smirked.

Noah quickly picked up Dawn and placed her on Scarlett's couch, making sure that she doesn't get hurt in the process.

Scarlett quickly tried to punch Noah, but he elbowed her.

Scarlett grunted as she threw the tea kettle at the sarcastic assassin. "Planning to steal my kill!?" She yelled. Noah punched the tea kettle out of the way, but, the water was still steaming hot as it got all over him. He hissed as Scarlett took a cloth, beginning to strangle Noah. "Why are you protecting her?" The orange haired girl asked, but the only answer she got was an elbow to the gut, which was what Noah gave her.

"That hurt..." She growled. Noah flipped her over, as he put his knees on the opposite sides of her, pulling out a knife. Scarlett stared at the knife in shcok as Noah slowly began to bring it down.

_"Noah!"_

Noah flinched as he still held the knife, but, he couldn't murder Scarlett. Something stopped him from murdering her. Scarlett stared at him until she kicked him off of her, sending him backwards a few feet.

Noah was about to stand up but, Scarlett towered over him. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" She asked. Noah looked confused, but, that confusion became his enemy as Scarlett kicked his face, then the top of his head. Scarlett grabbed him by the hair and explained. "A virgin assassin who hasn't killed anybody yet." She then punched him in the face. "The famous Johnson? Yeah, right. Don't worry, this will be our secret. Even if it is good gossip material." Scarlett began to leave her room, leaving Noah there.

Luckily enough, Dawn began to wake up and noticed Noah. "Noah! Are you okay?!" She asked. "Dawn. Put a shirt on." Noah stated, turning his face away. Dawn looked confused until she realized that she was, indeed, shirtless. She let out a gasp as she quickly got her sweater back on.

But, Noah fainted before she even got back to him.

* * *

Noah found himself in his dorm room, being awoken by his alarm.

"What? But, didn't I faint in Scarlett's room?"

* * *

Courtney quickly turned on her tablet in the classroom, watching a dark room. "Miss. White, we have finished your preparations for Myojo Academy."

"Excellent..." A shadow that looked like a girl smiled. "So, I'll be the thirteenth student?"

"Splendid."

Dawn left the classroom to check on Noah, making this the perfect time to say her announcement.

"To the students participating in the Class Black competition, Meet with me in Room 100. There, we'll discuss about the target."

"So, the target is obvious." Scott stated.

* * *

That night, the meeting had began.

"But, before we start..." Courtney stated.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ella White. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**The Target-Dawn Moongem**

**Rule 1-If you kill the target, your wish shall be granted.**

"Wait! So, if we kill Dawn, we can get anything we want?" Gwen asked in shock.

"Indeed! So, think of your wishes thoroughly! Because you might get it!"

**Rule 2-Don't entangle with anyone outside of Class Black**

"Our classroom is just a myth to everyone else in the school. Can we keep it that way?" Courtney asked.

"Wait, so, does that mean that even the teacher doesn't know what's going on?!" Bridgette asked in shock.

"Yes! It makes it all the more exciting!"

**Rule 3- People who fail their attempts or break the second rule will be expelled, IMMEDIATELY**

Courtney then held up red slips of paper. "These are the advance notices. Once you give them to Dawn, there's no turning back! So, make sure you time your attempt wisely. You're given 48 hours to complete it."

"Can we get involved with people's attempts!?" Samey, no, Amy asked.

"You mean sabotage? Yes! Make everything more interesting!" Courtney said happily.

Noah walked into the room. "Oh! Hi Noah! Here's your advance notice." Courtney handed him the red slip.

He stared at it, until...

_Rip._

"I promised Dawn that I would protect her, no matter what."

"Hmm... So, Eleven Assassins and a protector? Let me check with the headmaster." Courtney smiled, as she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hi! So... Someone wants to protect the tar- Alright! Thank you!" Courtney turned back to Noah.

"He agreed." She stated, before her teeth and eyes became sharp and threatening. "Well then! Let the game's begin!"

* * *

Later that night, someone was already planning on their assassination.

They left it open as the person was already sleeping.

_Coming to take your life..._

_Dawn._

_- No. 8, _

* * *

_"I don't want anybody to die for me anymore." Dawn told Noah. "My family died trying to protect me from our other clan members."_

_"So, if I survive..."_

_"That means my family survives."_

* * *

**The story is just going to get more and more fucked up. Just letting you guys know.**

**So, who's gonna try to kill Dawn first?**

**It's fucking obvious.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Bloody Lies

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

_I can't tell Bridgette..._

_I can't tell Bridgette..._

"Hey Gwen!"

_I can't tell Bridgette..._

_I can't tell Bridgette..._

"Uh... Gwen?"

_I can't-_

"Hey Goth Girl!"

Gwen looked up from her desk, glaring at Heather. "Your friend was calling for you!" Heather rolled her eyes. "Hey Gwen, is something wrong?" Bridgette asked. "Oh nothing!" Gwen replied, tensing up.

Bridgette stared at her but, shook off the uneasiness building up in her body. "If you say so." She smiled before walking off to talk to Lindsay and Tyler.

Gwen sighed as she looked at the inside of Dawn's desk.

_Sorry._

* * *

_My parents died while they were trying to protect me Noah._

_So, if I live, that means they live. My mother, my father, my two brothers, my grandpa..._

_Everyone._

_I never even got the chance to say goodbye to my mother, Noah._

Noah groaned at remembering Dawn's words. Being hunted down by people who disliked her...

* * *

_"Please! I don't want him to be a murderer like us!"_

_"I want him to live a normal life!"_

* * *

"Hey Noah!" Dawn said happily walking into the classroom. Noah gave her a slight wave. Dawn smiled before sitting down.

"Alright... So, for class today I need-Oh!" Dawn took notice of the black envelope in her desk, opened it and froze. "Dawn, what's wrong?" Noah asked, walking up towards the female.

"Alright everyone! Take a seat, class is starting!" The teacher called. Noah sat down in his seat in the back, while Gwen sat next to Dawn.

* * *

The class went to the greenhouse as a result, looking at the plants, trees, and insects. Dawn was talking to Gwen. "Wait, so..." "Yeah! I'm an Animal Rights Activist!" Dawn smiled.

"Cool! So am I!" Gwen lied, she really wasn't... She was a serial killer, and when young, she killed small animals. She knew it was horrible. "Oh, Gwen!" Courtney yelled.

Gwen walked up to Courtney. "So... What's your wish?" Courtney whispered. Gwen bit her lip. "After this is over and I kill Dawn..."

"I want to be able to make a friend."

"What?" Courtney asked.

"None of us are here to make friends, y'know? I've never had a friend before. I want one with the same interests as me." Gwen stated.

Courtney grinned. "A friend for the loner? Interesting..."

* * *

"Hey Noah! Gwen and I are going to hang out for a bit... Is that okay?" Dawn asked her protector.

"Last time you hung out with someone, they knocked you unconscious." Noah told her.

"But, Gwen and I are practically the same! Please Noah!"

Noah groaned. "Fine. Hour though. Alright?"

"Hour and a half."

"Thirty minutes."

"Hour and a half, Noah!"

"5 minutes!"

"Fine! One hour!" Dawn pouted. Noah rolled his eyes and picked up a book. "If Gwen tries to attack you, just know that I'm on your speed dial." Noah told her. "Wait, since when did I put you on speed dial?" Dawn asked him. "I have my ways, Dawn." He smirked. "Wait! So you know my phone's pass-"

"Try to think of something more harder. I knew from the start it was AnimalLover."

Dawn huffed and walked away from Noah.

* * *

"Oh hey, Dawn!" Gwen smiled, holding a bouquet. "Oh! Hey Gwen! You didn't have to give me a bouquet you know!" Dawn smiled. "Oh, but I have to ask you something!" Gwen smiled once more at the girl.

"And that is?" Dawn asked, confused.

"How would you like me to be the first person to murder you?"

"Wha-?!" Dawn asked, but Gwen easily found her pressure point, knocking the petite girl out.

Gwen stared down at the unconscious girl. "Perfect!" She smiled in a sadistic manner.

* * *

Noah sighed as he walked towards the cafeteria to get dinner. He still had a bad feelings about Gwen but, Dawn's smart. Right? Right. He reassured himself as he continued to walk to the cafeteria.

"Hey Noah," Bridgette waved. "Where's Dawn?" She asked.

"Hanging out with Gwen." Noah stated bluntly.

"What?! Why did you do that?!" Dave yelled in anger.

"Because she was her friend?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, then you didn't find out the truth about Goth Girl." Heather smirked.

"What truth?" Noah asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Gwen's a psychopathic killer who kills because she's mentally insane." Scarlett said with a straight face.

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Ella asked, her large eyes blinking innocently.

"I thought we all knew that!" Scarlett told her.

"Wait...So, Greta's a mentally insane serial killer who kills because her brain tells her to?!" Lindsay gasped, with everyone staring at her in shock.

"That... Actually sounds smart." Scott said, in disbelief.

"What sounds smart, Scoot?" Lindsay asked, but then she looked around. "Hey, where's Norbert?"

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes to find herself suspended in the air inside the green house. She tried to move her arm, but the strings above were strong and sharp enough to cut through her skin.

"Ow!" She hissed softly, looking up at the line that now had blood dripping from it.

"Nice to see that you're awake."A familiar voice said, clapping her hands as she sauntered over.

"Gwen?! You did this!?" Dawn yelled in shock.

Gwen let out a chuckle. "Yeah. Sorry Dawn, but I really want my award." Gwen smirked as she pulled out four daggers.

"People say I have great aim, you know." Gwen smirked. She gingerly took one of the daggers and with the flick of her wrist, it cut the string that suspended Dawn's right arm, which dropped and gt cut by another string, that was close to Dawn's waist.

Gwen giggled as she cut the two strings that were tied to Dawn's ankles, leaving the girl being suspended by one string.

"Ow!" The petite girl hissed, as the string cut into her skin, as droplets of blood went on it.

Gwen smirked, throwing the last dagger, watching Dawn fall into the sharper strings. She sauntered over to where the girl layed on the strings. But then notices a shadow picking up Dawn, and Gwen heard a gun shooting.

She then realized-

Noah saved Dawn-

Noah had a gun-

Noah shot _three _bullets at her. Gwen quickly made a side-step to the right, dodging the bullets, though one of them nearly got in her shoulder. She quickly got out another dagger, throwing it towards Noah,who quickly threw Dawn aside (Who yelped in pain, dumbass!), and quickly dodged, shooting two more bullets at the killer. Gwen quickly dodged one, but, instantly felt pain in her left eye.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" She cursed, as blood seeped out of the eye socket (Ewwwww), placing her hand over the eye, though the blood still continued to seep out. She quickly got out a dagger, and threw it, only to see not go anywhere near Noah. She mentally glared at her right hand. _I can only throw with my left hand... _She thought to herself.

She took her left hand off of her bleeding eye, she then grabbed the daggers and charged at Noah, who tried to shoot more bullets at her, even though they merely went past her. She quickly placed the dagger centimeters away from Noah's throat.

The virgin assassin took a glance at Gwen. Her hair was all messed up, her mascara was running, the blood still seeped from her eye socket. She was giggling softly. "Such... A... Shame..." She panted. "That... I have to kill... you both..." She smiled sadistically at Noah. "I didn't want to tell Bridgette that I was doing my attempt. She was the closest thing I had to a friend..." Gwen then froze.

"A... Friend...?" She whispered. But, she began to make strange noises...

Almost as if she was choking-

Oh wait.

She _is _choking. Noah's eyes widened as Gwen was strangling to pry off the string that was currently cutting her throat, letting crimson blood fall down. Eventually, the killer went limp and the string was looser now, making the dead body fall.

Noah was confused but, then saw the person who did it.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dawn?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Whoohoo!**

**This fic needed an update.**

**Just didn't get inspiration.**

**Well I certainly got it now.**

**Will all of the assassins die?**

**NO. I'm confirming that right now, some will live and some will die.**

**So... Read and review!**


End file.
